Sakura Fubuki
by damselindistress2
Summary: Tou-san....where's ka-san? i wanna see her right now............don't look so sad tou-san! i still luv u! please dont' cry......onegai.....
1. A beginning from a sad ending

A/N: hi everyone! To those of you who recognize me and read my other unfinished fic and my one shot..I have decided to start another one. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE OTHER ONE! I REALLY AM! I know I promised I would update Music: The key to our emotions but I just kinda lost it and I've been really busy. I'm really really really sorry. But not many people read it anyway so I guess it doesn't matter much. I hope u all would enjoy this one at least....i hope...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own ANYTHING...though I wish I did...*sniffles*  
  
Cherry Blossoms  
  
Do you sometimes out of nowhere get this strange feeling of loneliness inside you? Like when you're just at home or at work, sitting in a nice chair and all is quiet, and then suddenly that feeling comes. You start to question yourself, whether you're happy or not with your life and what kind of person you really are. That's when you start yelling at your inner self, saying why you can be so ungrateful. Well, I find it really funny that it would happen to me, of all people to feel such a thing. So..I've decided to make something of it now that the chance had come.  
  
The soft, dripping sounds of a coffee maker was heard throughout the silent office as a lone cup sat on a table. A woman sat, alone in deep thought, not noticing anything else around her and just staring blankly at the cup in her hands as it rests against the table's surface. She was a picture of tranquility and perfection, seeming to just stare off into space, at peace with the world and her life. However, that tranquility was suddenly disturbed by the sigh that escaped her lips. Flipping her braid to her back and pulling stray strands of hair behind her ears, Makimachi Misao had a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. Questions started to flood her mind, asking things that she had never knew she wanted to know. Things like, "Am I happy with my life?" or "What am I missing inside of me?" Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Misao reprimanded herself for asking such stupid things. Seeing as the coffee was ready, Misao picked up her cup to go fill it when the pictures of cherry blossoms caught her eyes. On the cup was a pretty yet simple picture of a lone cherry blossom tree with petals falling onto the ground. With glazed eyes, a childhood memory suddenly flashed inside her head, forming a smile on her otherwise passive face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A little 6 year old chibi Misao is seen holding the hands of her beloved parents. Skipping excitedly, the family was heading towards the park to enjoy seeing the cherry blossoms bloom. Chuckling softly at their daughter's excitement, they couldn't help but notice all the stares their little Misao was getting. Swinging her arms playfully, Misao was chanting the word hanami over and over again; oblivious to all the stares she was receiving from being so adorable. As the rows and rows of cherry blossom trees came into Misao's line of view, a soft gasp escaped her lips, and her eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets. Since it was the first time Misao had ever seen so many cherry blossoms, it was a sight to behold and to be forever cherished in her memories. Letting go of her parents hands, Misao ran ahead of them, jumping up and down all the while screaming "sugoi!" At that moment on, Misao, as well as her parents, knew that this moment was something to be forever remembered and both knew that Misao's love for cherry blossoms had grew even more. Smiling sadly, a feeling of guilt tugged at Makimachi-san's heart at seeing her daughter so happy, but having to take it all away in one day. A comforting hand was put on her shoulder as a sigh escaped her lips. The sounds of Misao's laughter was music to their ears and they hoped it will still sound this happy in the future, even if it was going to be the first and last time Misao will be standing there. Holding hands, the couple strode slowly towards their daughter, trying to enjoy their last moments in the place they were born and raised, Kyoto, Japan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After that day, my world had turned upside down. Waking up the next day, I was suddenly pushed into a car with my luggage and was headed towards the airport with my father. The whole time I had been asking for my mother, but she never came. Staring out the window of the airplane, I had taken my last glimpse of my home. I remembered the pained expression my father's face back then, it was enough to move me to tears without even knowing we were going to live in America from that moment on, never knowing when I would return.  
  
It was painful.  
  
A/N: ok...its really short and it sucks..but yea...the idea just came to me and my friend threatened me to write it! I was under pressure! I don't' know when I'll update the next chapter so I am very sorry if I never will. Not that anyone likes this anyway but please review! I would greatly appreciate it! and sorry about the other story that I had started but hasn't been finished yet....so very sorry..-__- . 


	2. What has become of myself

A/N:..umm...this takes place 21 years later and Misao is 24 while Aoshi is 26. Misao lives in America and Aoshi in Japan. The first part is Miao's thoughts.  
  
~ ~ ~ means change in scene  
  
"___" is when someone speaks  
  
'___' are thoughts, which are also in italics  
  
As I stare at the mirror I am greeted with something I never wanted to see. Me. I am not made out to what I wished to be. If one were to look at my reflection, they would say it was beautiful. Long shiny hair, shapely body and gorgeous eyes, but that is not me. They don't see me at all, it is merely my shell. Everyone would say that I am always happy and I can always cheer them up, make them laugh and smile. I tell them to think on the bright side and to love yourself and others, be grateful with what you have. But then I laugh bitterly at this. Such a hypocrite I am..a very big hypocrite. I am such a weak person, a bad person, cowering behind a mask of happiness. I am so terribly ugly inside that it hurts my eyes to look. The mirror seems to be mocking me, my reflection is mocking me. Because I am ugly and I am never what I wanted to be. Never....  
  
Aoshi sighed softly as he set the report he had been reading back on the desk. Unlike the others, his desk was extremely neat, and terribly empty. Its surface polished to a shiny color reflecting off the light in the room with not even a speck of dust to be seen. Moving aside the report, Aoshi briefly saw his reflection on the desk, immediately covering it with a folder. Heaving another sigh, he turned his chair around to face the big glass window one-fourth the size of his office. The sight that greeted Aoshi soothed him every time. The sky was dark and the city lights of Tokyo shone brightly as the streets were filled with bustling people eager to get home to their families. Family. That word was enough to make him cringe. Brushing off the thought, Aoshi glanced at his watch. 7:00 p.m, it was nothing near too early to be home but Aoshi had no home to go to. All he had was an empty apartment filled with the simplest things. Lifting his jacket off the coat hanger, Aoshi shut the lights and locked the door, heading towards the elevator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Misao sighed with satisfaction as the fresh air invaded her nostrils. The air was always fresher at the countryside and Misao was glad she decided to tag along with Kaoru to visit her relatives. She was currently inside with her relatives telling them about the big news. Misao was waiting and counting down until the sounds of cheering and laughter was heard as they each congratulated Kaoru. It was only a mere 5 days ago when Kenshin had proposed and Misao had never seen Kaoru so happy before. However, the light in Misao's eyes dimmed slightly as the feeling of envy filled her heart. The air was cool and the sky was clear allowing the stars to shine brightly in all its glory. Unable to take her eyes away, Misao was captivated by its beauty, failing to notice the figure standing behind her.  
  
"Kirei ne??" asked Kaoru as a contented sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Aaa.." replied Misao as the frown she had on before was replaced by a genuine smile.  
  
Turning around swiftly, Misao's braid whipped her back with the sudden force of the turn and a small breeze rustled the strands of hair framing her porcelain face. Walking towards the woman, a teasing expression appeared.  
  
"It's quite chilly outside here so you should stay inside. We wouldn't want you to get sick before your wedding do we? Kenshin would be so heartbroken. But then again, if I called him on his cell right now and tell him you are sick, I bet you would see him once you wake up the next morning ready to call the ambulance" teased Misao.  
  
Punching Misao in the arm playfully Kaoru headed towards the door but stopping once her hand touched the knob.  
  
"You should get inside soon also, it's getting late and everyone else is asleep already. And we wouldn't want to find another bridesmaid to replace you when your sick do we?" said Kaoru in a mocking tone before reentering the house again.  
  
Chuckling softly to herself, Misao pulled the jacket tighter around her as she continued to gaze longingly at the stars. But longing for what? ........She didn't know.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Next Morning~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves and please have a safe trip home."  
  
"I promise obaasan. Hope to see you at my wedding next month! It'll only be 2 more weeks! I can't wait!" replied Kaoru as Misao was putting their luggage in the car.  
  
It was a beautiful day and the weather was fairly warm with a cool breeze passing by. Saying the rest of their goodbyes, Misao and Kaoru drove off into the road, heading home. Kaoru was talking the whole trip back home until Misao gave into her annoyance and threatened to knock her unconscious and leaver her on the side of the rode so that Kenshin won't ever see her again. And indeed that shut Kaoru up in 5 seconds giving Misao some peace and quiet. A realization suddenly occurred in her mind and so Misao immediately asked what the date was.  
  
'If I remember right, today should be April 3rd..' Misao's eyebrows creased and a sad aura surrounded her as a particular memory resurfaced.  
  
"Today is April 3rd. Why do you ask Misao?" asked Kaoru not noticing the expression on Misao's face.  
  
"I was just wondering..." replied Misao.  
  
'Ka-san, tou-san...it's time to see you again..'  
  
Tbc. 


End file.
